Suteki Da Ne Isn't It Wonderful?
by professionaldooropener
Summary: my version of what takes place after you defeat Seymour in Bevelle and your back in Macalania woods TxY FLUFFY kinda touching a little bit sorta ooc but not really


**This is a reenactment of the scene that takes place between Tidus and Yuna after you beat Seymour in Bevelle and you're in Macalania Woods once again THIS IS A ONE SHOT and it will be pretty FLUFFY**

Suteki Da Ne (Isn't It Wonderful)

Tidus stood in Macalania Woods, staring out into the dark forest. Yuna and Khimari had left the group, Yuna had wanted to be alone.

'I know how she feels,' thought Tidus somewhat sadly. 'Her faith betrayed her, Yevon betrayed her.' Tidus went over next to Rikku, "What should we do? I don't want Yuna to continue her pilgrimage," Tidus said sadly, plopping down next Rikku.

"I don't want Yunie to go either ya'know, but either way, I'm with her to the end ya'know."

"The end," Tidus mused.

"Maybe you should go talk to her?" Lulu suggested.

"Ya, maybe it'll clear her head," Wakka said agreeing with Lulu.

"Go to her," Auron said, causing everyone to jump slightly.

"Alright," Tidus said, nodding his head. "I'll go talk to her, see what's up."

With that he left the campsite into the depths of Macalania Woods. After he was far enough away from everyone he muttered, "What is up with everyone, their pushing me at Yuna, not like I mind to much."

He laughed slightly at his thought, and continued onwards toward the lake.

When he reached the lake, he saw Yuna standing in the water, facing away from him. Khimari nodded at him, and turned to leave. "Khimari go now, watch over Yuna," Khimari said as he left.

"Right," Tidus said.

"Yuna?" he called to her, slowly walking into the water.

"What is it?" she replied, not tearing her gaze from the moon.

Tidus walked forward more, "I just wanted to say…… I'm sorry, for all those thing s I said like. 'Lets get to Zanarkand', and 'We'll defeat Sin!' Things like that."

"It's ok," She replied looking down at the water.

"I didn't, I didn't want to make you… sad," Tidus said sincerity and concern lacing his voice.

"You didn't make me sad, I was… happy." Yuna said turning slowly to face Tidus.

"It's just… I didn't know what the final aeon would do to you; I didn't know you would… die." Tidus looked down ashamed for his actions.

"It's my duty as a Summoner to bring The Calm, to Spira once again."

"Then give up being a Summoner!" Tidus exclaimed. "We could… we could go to Zanarkand, not the ruined one, my Zanarkand."

"Zanarkand, we could take everybody with us, and we could watch you play Blitzball!" Yuna said sounding a little excited.

"Of course you could!" Tidus said, feeling happier that he had made Yuna sound cheerful.

"I'd cheer the loudest of all! So you could hear me. But then… after the game, what would we do?"

"Anything we wanted to! Zanarkand is up all night!" Tidus said sounding excited, was Yuna seriously thinking about it? "Then if we stayed up all night, we would have to watch the sun rise across the ocean, making everything seem ablaze with fire! It's really… pretty."

"It sounds wonderful," Yuna said with a sigh.

"So what about it?" Tidus asked turning away from Yuna to stare at the moon.

When there was no answer, Tidus turned around to see tears slipping from Yuna's eyes. "I can't!" she sobbed, "I just can't!"

"I know," Tidus said with a sigh. He swam towards Yuna, and gathered her in his arms.

"I'm going to die, Tidus, I don't want to die!" She cried into his chest.

"I won't let you die Yuna, I can't let you die. I'm one of your guardians; we all love you to much. Love will defeat Sin!" Tidus said passionately.

"How? How can it possibly help me?" Yuna asked still crying.

"Love will protect you Yuna, love will fight Sin, and triumph," Tidus said softly stroking Yuna's hair. "Like I said, there's so much love for you everywhere. Lulu and Wakka, they think of you as a little sister, they love you and will fight to the death to protect you. Then there's Rikku, she'll follow you to the end of Spira, if that's where you choose to go, she's like a family member to you. The Auron, for him, your like the daughter he never had. They all love you Yuna, to much to let some aeon destroy you!"

"And what about you?" Yuna asked Tidus.

"Wha?"

"In what way do you possibly love me?" Yuna lifted her head and started straight at Tidus, her blue and green eyes boring into his blue one.

Tidus stared at Yuna, 'She's never looked so beautiful,' Tidus thought brushing hair absentmindedly from hr face.

Moonlight illuminated her pale skin, tears still leaked from her eyes, her hair was wet and sticking to her neck, and her eyes sparkled.

"I love you, like this." Tidus bent his head a little and caught her mouth in a kiss.

Yuna returned it timidly, Tidus deepened it slightly, then stopped. The kiss was passionate, soft, tender, sweet, but most of all, it was with Yuna, who made this kiss all these thing.

Tidus found himself feeling as thought he were drowning in pools of blue, and greed.

They fell sideways into the water, still locked in that same kiss; they sunk to a deep part of the lake, and broke the kiss. They stared at each other, both not wanting to tear their eyes away from the others.

The locked themselves in another kiss, and swam towards the surface. They broke though to the surface, and broke apart, breathing heavily.

Shyly Yuna locked her eyes with Tidus, she smiled at him, and he smiled back.

They swam towards the bank of the lake, where they sat in silence, just looking at the moon. After a long while Tidus spoke up, "We should probably head back."

"Yes," Yuna replied, "We should. Go on ahead I'll follow up in a minute."

Tidus stood, a little bit of a sad expression on his face, shaking it off quickly, he started walking off.

"Wait!" Yuna's voice said.

Tidus turned to look back at her, "I'll come with you," Yuna said running a little to catch up with him.

She smiled at him, and he smiled back, silently she slipped her hand into his, and they walked back towards the campsite in silence just enjoying the presence of each other.

But one thought went through Tidus's head, 'I won't let you die Yuna, I love you to much to let you down.'

_The wind, like a heart that swam in the accumulated words_

_The clouds, a voice that was shot into the holding future_

_The moon, a shaking heart in an unsteady mirror_

_The stars, gentle tears in an overflowing stream_

_Isn't it beautiful, to walk together in each others hands_

_I do so want to go,_

_To your city, your house, into your arms._

_That heart,_

_held within your body_

_In those confusing nights_

_I dream_

_The wind, its halting words are a gentle illusion_

_The clouds, the broken future like a distant voice_

_The moon, a heart flowing in the clouded mirror_

_The stars, broken and swaying, like tears unable to be hidden._

_Isn't it beautiful, to walk together in each others hands_

_I do so want to go,_

_To your city, your house, into your arms._

_That face,_

_A soft touch,_

_Dissolving into morning,_

_I dream._

**THE END that song was Suteki Da Ne in English**

**I came up with the idea for this story and had to write it plus it is like my favorite seen so far in the game, I haven't finished it yet hehe anyways PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
